Musical Love
by ClosingStatement
Summary: Music has always been important to Alfred and after leaving middle school, his first girlfriend, and his family behind to go to a new boarding school, Alfred turns to it to help him though. What he doesn't know is that music will end up saving his life, one note at a time. (Rated T for now, may change in later chapters!) ON HIATUS.


**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA)**

"Hurry up, Alfred!" A young boy rushes to pick up all of his things for school, occasionally tripping on the random doll ("They are ACTION FIGURES") or stray article of clothing. While he attempted his homework the previous night, he fell asleep at his desk, right on top of his history assignment that was due. It didn't matter to him though, because his reasoning stated that heroes didn't need history, only language arts. Only because of Alice Kirkland, the girl that was easily the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. At first, Alfred had been interested in a girl by the name of Madeleine Williams but soon found that while the girl was sweet, she didn't fight back, at all. He didn't expect Madeleine to be loud, outspoken or even impulsive, (all of which he was) but he did expect her to at least talk. She couldn't even hold a conversation for even a minute. While he did feel bad about breaking up with her after a few days, the "Prussian" kid in their shared History class spoke up and asked her out a couple days later and now they seem genuinely happy. Hopefully she didn't have any feelings of resentment, but Alfred had a feeling that she didn't. Back to the topic of Alice, she and her family had moved from London, England to America at the start of the school year. She had many older siblings, and was the youngest out of all of them. The oldest was Scottie, then Conner, then Alyssa, then Oliver, then Arthur. Conner and Alyssa were twins who had moved to Japan to fulfill their shared dream of becoming mangakas, and Scottie moved to America with the rest of his family but ended up getting his own apartment in New Jersey with his Fiancée. Alice, Arthur, Oliver, and their Mum all lived together in a small 3-bedroom apartment in New York, New York and were all but unhappy in their lives now. They were all hoping for this new beginning to end the disastrous life they had led in England.

This leads us back to where we were; today was the day Alfred was going to be Alice's hero. Or, at least start to try to be. Alice was a very… easy girl to impress. Out of all of her siblings, she had to be the sweetest, nicest, kindest one. Alfred guessed that he had to be attracted to the sweet and innocent kind. While thinking about his plans for the day, he dashed out of his bedroom to the top of the stairs, which were located right in front of his door.

"Mom! Is breakfast ready yet?" Alfred jumped down the stairs two at a time, eager to stuff his mouth full of sugar-coated cereal. As he neared the kitchen he was surprised to see his mom doing squats next to the counter, facing the TV that they had recently purchased. "Uhm…Mom? What are you doing…?"

Alfred's mom turned around to face him, not pausing in her squats while doing so. She flashed him a brilliant smile, one that rivaled Alfred's own, "I have fabulous news," her smile seemed to brighten even more, "You are one of the very few that's going to a special high school!" Alfred cringed; her jovial tone didn't help with the execution of her news. If anything, it made it worse on Alfred. "Isn't this just amazing?! You'll even get to skip 8th grade!" Her statement seemed to brighten her mood, but it totally demolished Alfred's.

"WHAT?! I-I can't skip 8th grade! What about all of my friends?! They won't be skipping! And why am I skipping? You know as well as I do that while I may be the awesomest hero ever, I can't do grammar to save my life! This is _so _unfair dude!" Alfred's hands buried themselves in his hair as he started pacing the length of the kitchen, his mom still doing her squats and watching him with a slightly forced smile now.

"Now Alfie…honey… you should be thankful you get this. You were recognized as one of the top students in your Math class. Why wouldn't you want this opportunity?" His mom's lovable aura turned to one of threats while she said this. Alfred swore he could feel the temperature drop. The clock hand stroked eight, snapping his mom out of her crazy squats and Alfred out of his exasperated pacing. "Oh goodness me! You're late to school now! We will finish this conversation when you get home today. Then we will call the principle of this new school and personally thank her for allowing you to have this chance to exceed. Isn't. That. Right. Alfred?" Her last sentence came out strained as Alfred nodded his head excessively, he didn't need to die later today. "Okay then! Off to school!" As Alfred followed his crazy mother out of the house and into his car, he wondered if Alice was going to get in to the special school too, but only a second before he decided to drown out all his thoughts and the entire world with his much-loved music.

.o. Time Skip! .o.

Alfred's mother pulled up to the curb and kissed Alfred's cheek before he could dash out. He grimaced and grabbed his backpack, opening the door with his other hand. "Have great day sweetie!" His mom called to him through the door before speeding off. He looked back longingly; he really wasn't in the mood to go to school today. The gods seemed to take pity on the boy because the next car that pulled up was Alice's vehicle. She stepped out with her long golden-blonde hair in pigtails and a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"Hello Alfred!" she ran up to him and gave him a small hug as another part of her greeting. "I hope that you're having a splendid morning!" Alfred slouched back from the hug and scratched the back of his neck nervously; he can't find it in himself to lie to her.

"Honestly… this morning wasn't very good…" A worried look crossed Alice's face.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well…you see… my mom told me that I'd have to go to this special academy next year and that I'd be skipping 8th grade…" Alice looked at him confused.

"That's wonderful news! Why would that ruin your morning?" Alfred grimaced again and slouched a bit more.

"That means I have to leave all my friends behind…" He added in a small whisper, "I have to leave you." Alice just smiled and reached out to squeeze his right shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't worry Al!" She smiled brightly, "You're a spectacular friend and I have no doubt what-so-ever that you'll be the most popular lad at the school! Besides," she stepped to the side and out stepped her older, grouchier brother, Arthur, "You'll have Art with you!" Alfred smiled at her but it quickly dropped when she spun around to hold her brother's bicep.

"Joy…" Alice, not noticing Arthur's sarcasm, happily bounced over to the taller blonde boy as she dragged her brother and their bags with her. Arthur and Alfred glared at each other as Alice grinned and grabbed both boys' hands.

"Let's get to class guys!" Arthur loved his little sister, really, he did, but how she could put up with the obnoxious American, he would never know. A few weeks ago, Arthur had caught Alfred making 'googily eyes' at Alice during car-rider pick up and decided instantly that he was no good for her and that he hated the sandy-blonde bloke. Alfred didn't like being rude or mean to people but he couldn't just let Arthur glare at him whenever he pleased, even if he didn't know why Arthur glared at him. The trio came to the point where they had to split so they could go to their appropriate classes. Arthur went up stairs and Alfred and Alice continued onto their shared home base.

"So, how much longer are you going to be going to this school?" Alice glanced around the corner of a hallway that connected to the one they were currently walking through. She just smiled and looked at Alfred when she saw that there was no one down there.

"Until the end of the school year so about… 4 weeks?" Alfred shrugged and gripped the handles of his superman backpack that was hanging off his slightly drooping shoulders. He really didn't want to talk about this. After all, he would be leaving Alice, the love of his life.

"Oh… That makes sense I guess…" The mood dropped substantially. As they neared their shared homeroom, Alfred stopped Alice and held her shoulders.

"Listen, we're still going to be best friends so don't be sad." He smiled brightly, "I promise I won't forget about you." Alice smiled and hugged Alfred tightly,

"I promise I won't forget you either." Alice looked to her left then her right before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Alfred softly on the lips. His eyes widened and hers slipped closed as she pushed up a bit to try on deepen the clumsy kiss. When she pulled away, Alfred grinned goofily and day-dreamily (Totally a word…yep.). Alice giggled and hid her mouth behind her hand. Alfred was about to say something when the teacher cut him off.

"Mr. Jones, and Ms. Kirkland, if you would kindly stop mingling in the halls, class is about to begin." The teacher pulled her head back in from the doorway and Alice grabbed Alfred's hand in her own.

"C'mon, let's go." They exchanged smiles and walked into the classroom, both holding their secret kiss in their hearts and in their memories.

**(A/N: Hey guys! *receives glares* Ehheh… I know I should just continue Wolves, I really want to too! It's just…This is an idea I've had for a LONG time and I want to do this more than Wolves… I won't leave it undone; I'm just going to wait until this is done to continue writing for it. ^_ ^ I have big ideas and dreams for this story, it's my baby! I've been writing it nonstop since last Monday so I have a few chapters done. I have to wait a bit before I can post them though; I want someone to revise it first and maybe let you guys read it and review a bit ;D Anyways, this story will be UsUk not Usxfem!Uk, I just felt like adding Alice (Fem!England) in there for some reason. Until next time! Read and Review please! ~ :D)**


End file.
